The Elite of the Elite
by SH313
Summary: It has been 500 years sense Team Galactic overran the Pokemon World. And there are stories of people called Trainers who would tame Pokemon. There is only one person that can harness a trainers power and beat Galactic, ME. I am the Last Pokemon Trainer!
1. Ch 0: Prolouge

_A/N: Uhhh, I know as much as you do about what's going to happen in this story, I'm just not sure. About what? I don't know…_

_The first part of the prologue will be from the main characters point of view. This is so because you can get a feel for them before the actual story begins. And also because this is really just to set up the plot._

"_Elite of the Elite" is rated "T" for blood & gore, death, and possibly intense romance. May soon be rated "M" for later chapters._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I just own a copy of the games. I do, however, own most parts of this story. I dot not own the characters Lynnie Maple, Ren Mason, or Gin Shinu. They are owned by Orangen of I do not own Ash Ketchum, which is owned by the Pokemon Company.

* * *

**_

**The Elite of the Elite**

It's been 500 years sense Team Galactic overran the Pokemon World... And their have long been stories about people called "Pokemon Trainer" who would travel great distances in search of Pokemon to catch and train. However, these stories are so shrouded in mystery that most dismiss all of them. I believe in these stories. It amazes me that they used to actually TAME POKEMON! There are even stories of Pokemon making rescue teams.

The stories tell that Team Galactic first attacked a group called Team Rocket. They were said to be the weakest team of gangsters ever, but they sure weakened Team Galactic. Though Galactic won, their numbers were cut down drastically. The only reason the beat the Go-Rock Squad, Magma, and Aqua was because they had implanted members.

Like I said before, Team Galactic has ruled the world for 500 years. Now the year is 2508, January, and Galactic must be stopped…

The last trainers, the one who fought Team Galactic and nearly won, the ones who wiped out half of the enemy, they were called the "Elite of the Elite". They were Ash Ketchum, Saul Cautum, Lynnie Maple, Ren Mason, Gin Shinu, and Pyke Pyre. They were quite unusual trainers, Masters more like it.

Pyke Pyre with his Umbreon, Evritt, and Lapras, Sprea, would attack at night and usually across water. Gin Shinu did best at night with her Sneasel, Midnight, and Scizor, Theriolt. They were the quickest of everyone. Ren Mason had a shockingly powerful Raichu named Petro, who's short temper would give Ren an advantage in battle. Saul Cautum had a Mudkip called Kip and a powerful Mightyena name Yena, they were tough on defense. Lynnie Maple and her Swampert, Skipper, were unbeatable!

The most powerful of them was Ash Ketchum. His Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard could handle any match, any place, any time.

The ones I follow most of all are the stories of Pyke Pyre and Lynnie Maple. And I have wanted to join them with my name in the "Elite of the Elite". That is my dream.

Ever sense I was six, when my Grandfather first told me about the stories, I have tried to make the "Pokeball" that he gave me work. A Pokeball is what Trainers used to catch Pokemon. No one believes me that the Pokeball really is like the one from the legends. Not even my father.

My best friends in the world, Nate, Bekki, and Kayla, don't even believe me. But they tried to help me as much as they could to get the ball working. But that was seven years ago. I hadn't seen any of them sense I was eleven. No, I didn't move away, I ran away.

The last day I ever saw any of my friends or family was January 25, 2501. I was eleven then, and though I don't remember much of it, I have never forgotten that day…

-Flashback-

"You've really made up your mind, haven't you? Your really running away…"

Ace Omega put his hands atop his friends. They were both sitting on a log with their legs on either side, facing each other. Kayla sighed, at her friend's news. He was going to run away, but wouldn't offer an explanation.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time, but I've got to go, okay? I promise one day I will tell you…but one day I'm going to tell you, and show you, okay?"

The girl simply sighed. (This was a bigger blow to her than I remember. But seven years can kind of blur memories. It was a long time ago.) "Okay," was all the girl said.

The eleven-year-old boy just took his hands off of hers and ran home.

Moments later at his house, he burst open the door to get his back pack he had packed full of the things he'd need to start surviving on his own. When he arrived up stairs he grabbed the bag and the device he had found on an excavation trip of his. From stories his Grandfather used to tell him, he had known it was called a Pokegear. He had repaired it and was learning how to use the different parts of the device.

He slipped it into the bag and headed down stairs.

The boy grabbed the door know, prepared to head out before his father returned home. But before he could walk out the door, something grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "Where do you think your going?"

Ace looked up to see his father staring down at him. "What are you doing home early?" The boy said, trying to hide the fear that he may not be able to get out of the house.

"I got off work early, now what about what I asked you?"

He sighed and tried to size up to his father, "I am running away, duh. I am tired of you not believing the stories that Grandpa used to tell. They were amazing, and I'm going to uncover there secrets. I will find out how trainers like Pyke Pyre and Lynnie Maple worked to beat Team Galactic. Imagine how life would be without them ruling."

The man just stared.

"I'm going you fix the Pokeball."

(It was blurry for me after that. Somehow I got away, but I don't know how.)

-End Flashback-

And that's all I remember of that day. I don't remember everything, but I've never forgotten. That's just how it works.

And so for _six_ years out of the seven I've been away, I worked on the Pokeball. And it worked…


	2. Ch 1: Ace's Life

_Author's Note: Here's the first Chapter of __The Elite of the Elite__. I'm not sure where this will go, but I have high hopes. I would also like to take a moment to ask anyone and everyone out there to let me know you ideas for the story, preferably characters. If I use your idea, I'll give you credit for them at the end of the chapter. If you have an idea for a character, tell me what they look like, they're personality, their appearance, and anything you can think of. Also, this story will be taking advantage of Pokemon by having them talk in many ways. If you have an idea for a Pokemon character, I'll need name, type(s) (if they have been altered), personality, special attacks and abilities, etc. I will try to use any idea anyone give me and I will give credit to the creator._

_Also, (parentheses will be used to say what Pokemon are saying when humans other than Ace are around._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ace's Life**

**Geographic Location: Ilex Forest, Johto  
Location Details: West of Azalea Town; South of Goldenrod City  
Home to: Many species including Oddish, Faretch'd, Hoothoot, and yet undiscovered species of Pokemon**

Ace Omega made his rounds through Ilex forest, checking up on the large Pokemon group he has grown to call his family. All around him were different species of Pokemon: Aron, Starly, Horsea; his family included at least one of every species of non-legendary Pokemon. One of his best friends, Psych, a powerful male Ralts that occupied the Pokeball Ace had repaired, was creating a reflect so a Smeargle, called Vinci (Vinchi), would check each preparation that Ace had seen to be done.

All around Pokemon were preparing for a frequent travel. This family Ace had made would travel all across the Pokemon world, hiding their existence from humans, and secretly stopping Team Galactic's nasty plots as they were seen. Though Galactic did rule the world, they did have secret plans to go after legendary Pokemon. Ace was all to familiar with the battles. This family would fly, swim, walk, or dig from place to place, only staying in one area for a week at a time. No one was tired of it or didn't like the traveling. It kept them alive and well, and it kept the family a secret. Any Pokemon who wanted to join up was free to do so.

And anytime they were preparing to travel to a new place to stay in secrecy, Psych would bring out his reflection board he used the move Reflect to generate and Vinci would write down and check off all the preparations that needed to be done, and had been completed to get ready for the travel. It only took about an hour for everyone get ready, and Ace was walking along making final observations and last minute preparations.

He looked around nodding to each Pokemon when their task was done, he looked up to his friend Gligar, known as Thumper (though mostly everyone called him thump), and some of the other Gligar taking down their nests to hide the fact they were there, "Hey Thump," Ace called up. The Gligar looked down, "Make sure you also get the 'glue' you use to hold those leaves together off by wetting the nest in the lake. Then tell Lukus to get the other Wurmple to scatter any leaf piles they find across the forest. Oh, and tell them to get the Caterpie to string together any fallen trees, the Aggron had a wrestling match last night that got out of hand."

Thump saluted, "Gligli (Yes, Sir)"

Ace laughed at the added 'sir' as Thump and the other Gligar began to fly their nests to the lake. Through the seven years of living with Pokemon, he had actually learned to understand each Pokemon's voice. Anyone could understand, it just took special care and attention to do so. Any regular trainer in the past would have been able to understand.

Ace turned to the Smeargle following him, "Okay Vinci, check off "Clear Gligar's nest", "Fix Fallen Trees", and "Put Sleep Powder on Primape/Mankey"." The Painter Pokemon checked off the three tasks with his tail, "Okay, so what do we have left."

Smeargle looked over the floating screen, the turned it to Ace and pointed. Ace slapped his head, ""Round up the Eevee's", darn it. Where could they be?"

Psych pointed behind Ace. The lone trainer turned around to see Vee, the Eevee, and the Eevee evolutions. Booster, the Flareon, seemed to always be leading the group of eight. Showers, the Vaporeon, Thuders, the Jolteon, Eifi (Eefee), the Espeon, Rakki, the Umbreon, Maple, the Leafeon, and Slushy, the Glaceon, were all members of the group as well. Vee, the groups pet, basically, was usually hanging around with Ace. She was Rakki's (Rocky) little sister. Booster didn't like her 'tagging along' with them, as he put it; but Rakki would kill Booster before he hurt his little sister.

Rakki was one strange character: he would love to get into mischief, but he had a strong sense of justice.

His little sister, Vee, wasn't a tag along, Rakki would invite her to go with the group. Vee was a subject for larger Pokemon to pick on, but Rakki wouldn't let that be. Vee, Eifi, and Rakki usually stayed with Ace, sense Ace was the first human Vee had ever known. She was one Pokemon that could draw the line between right and wrong.

Eifi is Rakki's girlfriend, and just adores Vee. She also has a strong sense of justice. She was also a valuable part in the fight against Galactic sense she was born in one of their testing facilities. Her parents are still their, and she swore to find her parents and kill the people who had run harsh tests on her when she was an Eevee.

The only reason she was an Espeon was because they conducted tests on her to make Eevee's evolve with out friendship or any special conditions. She was rescued when Rakki, Vee, and a large group of Pokemon made an escape attempt from a Galactic Lab. She, Vee, Rakki, and a female Girafarig named Kiri were the only ones that lived through the escape. Kiri was recaptured a few years ago by Team Galactic.

The experiments done on Eifi ended up giving her extra Psychic powers, though she can't control them. Rakki and Vee weren't in the Lab long enough to have any experiments done. They had been captured but escaped quickly.

Maple and Thunders were very, very mischievous Pokemon. Being best friends, these two males would stick up for each other no matter what. Though they knew not to mess with Rakki and both had high respect for Vee.

Showers and Slushy were also best friends. They liked calm, but were good in a fight and loved to have fun. They usually just had girl talk.

Booster was apart from the rest. He was a good guy, that loved to get in trouble. He had a sense of justice, that didn't often include himself. He knew right from wrong, but he was quick tempered and loved to get his own way. He would protect his friends if someone threatened them, but he also didn't stand anyone going against him. Rakki was the only one who he wouldn't attack. Showers, his used-to-be-twin sister, would be the one to cool him off with a Water Gun if Rakki wasn't around to control him. The only reason she evolved was because he was about to burn Petalburg forest down.

Ace looked around, "Wait, where's Rakki?"

Vee walked up to him, "Eev Vee Eve Vevee Eveee eeee Eeeevvee(He's trying to keep a group of Galactic thugs busy.) Veee Ee Eevee Veee (We need to go, now.)

"Okay guys, we're heading to the summit of Stark Mountain. Booster, Slushy, Showers, Thunders, and Maple, all of you go tell everyone to get on their assigned Flying Pokemon. Eifi, Vee, and Vinci, you all head over and get on Schayl (Shail)."

The Pokemon all saluted, "(RIGHT!)"

"Veev. Eeve peev Eee (Where are you going?" Vee asked Ace as him and Psych started towards the direction of Rakki.

Ace turned around, "We're going to get Rakki. If Psych launches a Will-o-wisp into the air, that means everyone takes off."

Vee turned and ran with Eifi and Vinci to get on Schayl, a larger than life Salamence. When they would travel to a new place, everyone would ride or be carried by a Pokemon that could fly. Schayl, being the only Salamence in the large family, would lead with Ace riding on him.

Ace learned many new skills sense he lived in the wild, including how to jump unusual heights and how to jump from branch to branch to travel. With Psych on his shoulder, he jumped to a low branch on one of the forest trees and began jumping in the direction of Rakki. After a few moments that seemed to take forever, Ace stalled on one of the lower branches.

A few sounds of breaking twigs and some shouts came from behind a thicket, then a loud boom sent a few trees down and blew through the bushes.

"Ral Ralts ral (What the hell was that?)"

Their were a few shouts then another boom. Along with the boom, Rakki was blown out of the large thicket and skidded across the dark forest floor. Ace went wide eyed as he jumped down to the grass and landed beside Rakki.

Psych tapped his friend's head, "Are you okay?"

Ace saw Rakki's condition. The Umbreon had many cuts along his body, each with a bit of blood oozing out. One of his ear had a cut that ran along the whole ear, and his four head seemed to have been hit by a tree branch.

"Hey, who are you?!" A menacing called out from behind Ace. When the teenager turned around, he saw three Team Galactic members with large, possibly laser, guns.

"Answer me!" Ace was silent. The grunt cringed, "Fine, then just back away from that Pokemon. We need to do a test on it." He stood still, "If you do not back away now and head back to the city, I we'll have you arrested for interfering with police work."

From the legends, Ace thought of police as people like the many Officer Jenny's that used to live. But now, with Galactic ruling, it seemed so much different to him and the Pokemon in his family that knew of the legends, yet to the citizens of this time Ace lived in, it seemed like regular life. Galactic did build a police force and did keep most laws, like stealing, but they were all above it.

"If you do not back away, I will be forced to fire! Now I'll ask you one more time, back away, that Pokemon is, as of now, Team Galactic's property. It is needed for a test."

Ace tightened his fist. Psych his behind Ace's foot to not be noticed, and the teenager walked up to the Galactic grunt. Though Ace was tall, the grunt was a few inches taller, but he tried to size him up anyway.

"That Umbreon does not belong to anyone. You may rule your world, but you do not rule mine. My friend does not belong to you, and you will leave him along, now," Ace said bravely.

The grunt put his gone against Ace's stomach, "Or what?"

He nudged Psych with his foot, "Or I'll confuse you."

"Huh?" The grunts all had equally strange looks on their faces. Psych lifted one hand at them as he stepped out from behind the lone trainer's leg. The grunts were lifted into the air, the Psych pushed his arms forward and sent them flying into the trees.

Ace took the chance and made a run for it, grabbing Psych and putting him on his shoulder as he scooped up Rakki.

"Hey, get him." The lead grunt called. The two others darted towards Ace and began shooting while their superior attempted to drag himself out of a thorn bush.

Psych held up a Reflect to protect them from the weapon fire. Eventually, all the flying Pokemon with the rest of the family all loaded on came into view.

"Schayl, tell everyone to begin flight!" Ace shouted to the far off Salamence

Schayl nodded and gave out a large roar. All the Pokemon began flying as Schayl stayed on the ground. Ace jumped on his back, and he took flight.

The two lackey grunts stopped in their tracks as they watch the giant groupd of Pokemon. Meanwhile, the lead grunt just arrived.

"What are you two doing? Where'd that guy go?" The grunt looked up at the sky and his jaw dropped at the sight.

* * *

Schayl took lead at the front of the large group of Pokemon as they head northeast to the Sinnoh region and Stark Mountain's summit. Ace laid Rakki's motionless body down on the Schayl's back. Being a rather large Salamence, his body had a length of twenty-eight feet and his wing span was at least thirty-five. His body itself was about eight feet wide, so you could sit on him comfortably.

Vinci, Eifi, and Vee (who had all mounted Schayl's back before Ace got there) joined Ace and Psych as they gathered around the lifeless-looking body.

"The rings on his body aren't glowing. Is he dead?" Vinci squeaked.

Eifi lightly whipped the Smeargle with her forked tail, "Of course he's not dead. Right Ace?" Eifi's eyes were starting to well up at the thought of her boyfriend dieing. Vee and the other two Pokemon were also beginning to cry.

"No, he's not dead; but he will be if we don't doing anything fast. Even if he was conscious enough to use Moonlight, there's not enough shadow for it, it's midday after all." Ace replied.

Eifi burst into tears, "Then what do we do? He saved mine, Vee's, and the rest of the Eevee group's life; we can't just do nothing! I love him!"

Ace looked at her confidently, "Don't worry, you've been practicing Morning Sun, right?"

"Y-yes." Eifi stuttered.

"Then just put your tail above him and focus the healing power to his body."

Eifi didn't hesitate to obey. She positioned her long tail above Rakki's body and spread the tips out. She sniffled once more, then focused her power. She began to glow the color of the sun, then so did Rakki's body.

The wounds began to all close, and the bruises visible through Rakki's fur and even the gash on his ear were gone. Eifi moved her tail away, and looked down. Vee moved closer to her brothers head.

"Rakki? Brother?" she squeaked.

The rings on Rakki's body began to glow, and he opened his eyes, "Wha-what happened?"

Vee jumped on her brother's neck, "Bro, you're okay!"

Rakki lifted up into a sitting position, "Of course I'm okay, little sis. But are you? The last thing I remember is sending you and the rest off so I could stall the Galactic members."

"Well, then you did it Rakki. We're already heading to Stark Mountain's summit." Ace commented.

Rakki looked around to observe what was going on then smiled, "Well, then I guess the rest of the Eevee group is safe then."

Psych nodded, "Yup."

"But don't ever do something like that again, okay Rakki." Ace ordered, "Just have one of you launch a Will-o-wisp flair and Psych and I will come help, okay."

Rakki nodded, "Fine, but if you don't get there fast enough, I'll just be dumb again." A laugh was shared among the group.

Eifi sat beside her boyfriend, "And I haven't thanked you for protecting us yet." She then kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

The Umbreon blinked, "Uh, y-you're w-welcome, heheh…"

Rakki's red face was clearly visible through his fur and the group shared another laugh as they headed towards Stark Mountain in the Sinnoh region.

* * *

_Author's Note: Not much to say about this chapter other than it took longer than expected to type. Also, this chapter was mainly made to show how Ace's life is now. I checked over this twice, but if there are any errors I missed, please message me or say so in a review and I will fix it __**immediately.**_

_**Reminder: **__I would also like to take a moment to ask anyone and everyone out there to let me know you ideas for the story, preferably characters. If I use your idea, I'll give you credit for them at the end of the chapter. If you have an idea for a character, tell me what they look like, they're personality, their appearance, and anything you can think of. Also, this story will be taking advantage of Pokemon by having them talk in many ways. If you have an idea for a Pokemon character, I'll need name, type(s) (if they have been altered), personality, special attacks and abilities, etc. I will try to use any idea anyone give me and I will give credit to the creator._


	3. Ch 2: Meeting an Old Friend

_Author's Note: A few more characters introduced in this chapter, and my first character suggestion, and it will be one very interesting Pokemon. Soon, I will have a picture of main characters of Ace's family. The will also be a slight setup of plot in this chapter._

_Any ideas, I'll be glad to know some.  
__

* * *

_

**Ch.2 Meeting an Old Friend**

**Geographic Location: (Near) Stark Mountain Summit, Sinnoh  
Location Details: North of Survival Area  
Home to: Species including Camerupt, Ryhorn, many Fire-Type Pokemon, and yet undiscovered Pokemon  
****Special Details: There is a legend that a Pokemon called Heatran lives in the large magma pit deep within the mountain; Legend has been disproven by Team Galactic's scientists because of the fact the Pokemon is said to be Steel-Type**

"Hey, Thump, Yanyan, Buraisu, Coil, you four come here."

Thump looked over to his right to see Ace waving him over. Signaling to his group, the four flew over and hovered by Schayl's massive body.

Yanyan was a female Yanma. She was a motherly Pokemon that would take care of almost anyone if injured. She joined the group two years ago when they were Hoenn. Sense then she had become a valuable part of the team. Her Ancient Power had taken down more than a few Galactic grunts.

Buraisu, a male Gabite, loved to glide. He and Rakki liked to battle together, especially sense they both had a strong sense of justice.

Coil was a strange male Magnemite. He didn't buzz like most others, though his voice did have the robot-like sound. He could take out a whole Team Galactic base by himself if given the chance and if Galactic didn't have annoying magnetic fields preventing him from getting in. And plus, he didn't like battling that much. If he had the chance to be the strongest Pokemon in the world just by defeating and already hurt Caterpie, he wouldn't take it.

Thump was the leader of this small group. The bond that held the four together was that they all like to fly, though for Coil it was just speed hovering, and for Buraisu it was more of gliding.

Thump saluted with his right claw, "What do you need, sir?"

Ace pointed in front of him, "You see the mountain coming into view?"

Thump looked forward and nodded, "Go tell Ruku and Blackfire to go search for Zen at the bottom of the mountain as soon as we land. If Heatran and Lugia have found any Galactic bases and their information, then we'll need him to launch the assault."

The Gligar turned to his group, "You heard him guys. Me and Buraisu will go tell Ruku, Yanyan and Coil, go tell Blackfire, she should near the back of the group." The four Pokemon dispersed to do their assigned tasks.

Ruku was a mischievous Luxio that just recently joined the group. He had many good Electric attacks like Discharge. He was a powerful Pokemon, and if Heatran and Lugia had found an enemy lab, he would have the first chance to show his skills.

Blackfire was an odd-looking Ninetails. She had black fur all over her. She seemed to be almost evil, but she was one of the most kind hearted Pokemon you'd meet. She didn't never really knew how she became half Dark-Type, but she knew it was because of her time in Team Galactic labs.

Zen was a powerful and just male Cranidos. He had stayed at Stark Mountain the last time they were there to help Heatran and Lugia with reconnaissance. If there was anyone who could break down Team Galactic's door, it'd be him.

Ace looked behind himself. It took hours to get from Ilex Forest to Stark Mountain, and all the Pokemon on Schayl's back had fallen asleep.

Vinci was laying on his stomach resting his head on his arms. The tip of his tail had turned white due to the "paint" his body produces running back up his tail, like what always happened when he went to sleep.

Rakki had his chin and head on his paws and was laying on his stomach and is tail went along his side slightly wrapping around his little sister, Vee. Eifi was laying on her side with her arms and paws out and her weight leaning against her boyfriend. Her tail was also slightly wrapped around Vee, more or less than Rakki's.

Ace then looked down at his lap. Psych was sprawled out on his trainer's legs. The teenager couldn't help but smile. He leaned back, knowing it would be about an hour until they reached Stark even with it in view, and he tried to go to sleep with the thought of how peaceful the air felt at the moment…

* * *

Schayl stopped on the top of the mountain and called out to the hundreds of Pokemon that were following, "Okay everyone, we've arrived. Now go refresh yourselves and arrive back here in the morning. Good night!" 

All the Pokemon dispersed, little groups going in opposite ways. Admittedly, most of the Pokemon in the family were just there for protection or just so they could have somewhere to go. Many wanted to help, but they were really just liking the idea of it. The only Pokemon that Ace didn't worry about going on missions to destroy labs and such were his main friends. It was true, he didn't know all of the Pokemon in his family either. In many ways, it was more like a city; but all together, they were one big family.

Ace yawned as he got off of Schayl. He walked up to the Pokemon's head, "Good job Schayl, and thanks again."

"No problem, it is part of my job, and I love it." The Salamence laid his head down to go sleep for the night, it was almost midnight, afterall.

Ace looked on Schayl's back. He couldn't see if any of the Pokemon were awake, so he nudged Psych a bit, "Hey, Psych, you want to come talk to Lugia and Heatran with me."

The Pokemon yawned, "Sure, it's always fun knowing something before Vinci."

"I'll come, too."

Ace and Psych looked back to see Rakki, rings glowing, lifting up gently so not to wake up Eifi or Vee.

Ace smiled, though it wasn't very visible, "Heheh, okay, it'd be nice to have some light to show our way. And it's always nice to have another friend along."

Rakki grinned as he jumped down from the Salamence. They began walking up the mountain to meet Heatran at the top. Ace could see well before they got there that Lugia had already shown up.

When they got to the top, Rakki kept his rings glowing bright, and they approached Lugia.

The Legendary Pokemon leaned his head down, "Nice to see you again Ace, Psych, Rakki."

Then Heatran came out of the volcano spout, "Hello everyone." Heatran looked down at Rakki, "And who is this?"

Rakki looked up at the large Pokemon for a few moments. Ace kneeled and patted Rakki on the back, "Uh, this is Rakki, the Umbreon I've told you about."

Heatran smiled, "Oh yes, I've heard much about you. So how are Eifi and Vee doing."

Rakki stuttered a bit, "F-fine. Th-their in good h-health."

"Calm down son, I don't bite. Well, I do if you grab my tail, but I don't think I have to worry about you doing that."

Rakki grinned sheepishly and Ace laughed, "Anyway, do you have any recon information?"

Lugia nodded, "Yes, we have located an enemy base south of a broken down building that used to be called "Pal Park". And there is something very urgent that makes us want to get their quickly."

Heatran stepped up, "Zen's recon there has let us know that Kiri and possibly Eifi's parents are their. Normally, we would try to attack older bases; but with that 'orphaned' Espeon's parents and possibly best friend there, we believe it is a matter of up most importance."

"If Zen is correct about any about the three being contained there, we could also have a valuable ally with information."

Rakki stared. Kiri was his and Vee's friend, too, and she saved his life before, so he owed her something. He began thinking to himself ways to attack the base, but he stopped himself; "_I don't know anything about the lab except for Kiri and Eifi's parents could be there, and besides," _he looked up at Ace,_ "I'm not the one who calls the shots."_ He smiled with pride in being part of Ace's team, then a familiar voice interrupted.

"Kiri, and my parents?" a voice called from behind them. They turned around to see Eifi standing there with the jewel on her four head glowing fiercely. Rakki was a bit taken back by his girlfriend's anger, this was one side he hadn't seen, at least not for a while.

Ace and Psych were almost as surprised as the Umbreon; sure they knew Eifi for a long time, but this side almost scared them if they hadn't have had experience with angry Pokemon.

The jewel quickly turned a red and purple angered color, "When do we leave for the base. I'm going."

Ace shook his head and put his hands out, "Now hold on their, we haven't even come up with a plan yet."

"So, that shouldn't stop you from wanting to save my parents and Kiri!"

"I didn't say we weren't going to save them, we could have a plan as early as the morning, even earlier if we brain storm right away." Ace retorted.

The Espeon was about to send a Pysbeam at everyone before she stopped herself; she knew she was over reacting, and her parents and Kiri couldn't be helped right away.

The jewel on her head dimmed down to the usual pinkish-red, "I'm sorry, that was a bit too far."

Heatran nodded, "Don't worry, we already have half the plan set. In fact, it's all thanks to an old friend of yours."

"Hey Ray, Eif, long time no see."

Eifi looked behind herself to see a very familiar, and odd looking Pokemon. She looked like an Espeon, but had Umbreon ears and faint rings on her.

Rakki suddenly cringed his teeth and extended his claws out of his feet. His rings began glowing a deep yellow, dimming and lightening alternately. Rakki growled a bit before putting his head down then pouncing forward to the newcomer.

However, he was stopped in midair with a pinkish glow around him. After a few moments he was dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. Ace, Psych, Heatran, Lugia, Eifi, and the newcomer were all immediately gathered around him. Ace went to his knees trying to get the Umbreon up for some air.

The hybrid Pokemon looked at Rakki, "I think I over did it a bit."

Eifi nodded, "Yeah, you may have, Rage."

Psych waved his hand in front of the two Espeons, "Hello, Earth to Eifi, do you mind filling us in?"

Lugia nodded as he and Heatran gave Rakki some room, "Yes please, I am most confused."

The newly identified Rage and Eifi grinned, "Oh, of course, let me explain," Rage began, "Where to start…Ah, my name! I got my name from Team Galactic when I was in one of their bases with Ray, Eifi, and Vee; they call me Rage because when I was altered, I attacked the Galactic grunts that were around me. My ears and the rings on me, I was injected with Umbreon DNA, leaving me a Psychic and Dark-Type."

Ace rubbed his chin, "Then why did he attack you? And why did that Psychic work on him?"

Rage grinned, "He thinks that I used to attack him and threaten his friends, but me and Eifi think he was just having dreams while being tested on. And my Psychic attack, it worked because, being part Dark-Type, gives my Psychic attacks a special advantage at other Dark-Types. And don't worry, I'm a nice girl, I just get hot under the collar when someone endangers my friends."

Ace nodded, making a quick mental note to keep and eye on Rakki's temper around Rage, "Well, you can fill us in on the plan in the morning."

Heatran and Lugia retreated back into Stark Mountain. Ace picked up Rakki to take him to get a nice rest after getting hurt for the second time today. Psych followed close behind.

Eifi looked at Rage one more time before following, "Let's get caught up in the morning, then we'll talk to Rakki about his temper around you."

Rage nodded and grinned as she and Eifi began to walk down the large mountain.

* * *

How is this newcomer going to help with the lab raid, who exactly is she, and what's her plan for the raid. Find some an old rivalry and a plan to strike back on Galactic in the next chapter of **The Elite of the Elite**! 

Rage belongs to Parrot-san with a slight twist to her for plot purposes.

_Author's Note: Well, a big thanks to Parrot-san of course for bringing in a new character and giving me a huge idea for the plot line. Not much else to say other than thanks for reading the second chapter._

_Oh, and it would help if you press that little gray button to the bottom left down there. Go ahead, push it and you get a candy._


	4. Ch 3: The First Assault: First Wave

_Author's Note: Well, I have definitely noticed my own plot holes that I've been leaving around; after all, I have been spending almost all my free time editing. Oh well, a plot hole is basically a mystery, a puzzle to solve. All stories have plot holes at the very beginning, and that's what leads readers to make their own predictions about the story._

_And before I forget, I have edited Chapter 2, so swing on by there before you read here so you understand some of what's going on._

_Oh, and any ideas, anyone?

* * *

_

**Ch.3 The First Assault: First Wave **

**Geographic Location: Foot of Stark Mountain, Sinnoh  
****Location Details: North of a large plain with broken down building previously called Survival Area**

"You know, I think Rakki is going a little over board on you Rage. He's pretty mad at you, but he must be wrong." Ace said.

Ace, Psych, Eifi, and Rage stood near the bottom of the mountain, Rage readying to give a demonstration of her own Psychic power. The Espeon/Umbreon focused on a large fallen tree, about three meters in diameter and easily 20 feet long. The log began to glow yellow as Rage used her Psychic attack to throw it back into the mountain.

A large amount of dust was blown around, but when it dissipated, the tree was revealed to not only be thrown back into the mountain but have of it was buried with in the ground.

Ace, Psych, and Eifi all stood with there mouths agape. "How'd you do that?" Psych asked.

Rage laughed, "Easy, I taught in my escape from the Galactic labs. You see, when you, Rakki, Kiri, and Vee escaped, the rest of the Pokemon and I were right behind you. The thing that stopped me was that large vent you four were going through. When I tried to go through it, my Umbreon ears and tail and my Espeon body didn't work together. I tried to use that extra Psychic power me and Eifi have to break it, but I ended up starting up the fan that was in there."

Eifi and Rage's ears suddenly drooped. "I'm glad your parents weren't there to escape with us, Eif. You four never knew what happened to the rest of the Pokemon that were escaping. The truth is, my Psychic power started up that damn fan and…"

Tears fell from Eifi's eyes as she finished for Rage, "…and then they were caught in the blades…"

Eifi fell to the ground crying, but another sound of weeping could also be heard. Everybody looked to where the log had gone into the ground and saw Rakki with a crying Vee at his feet.

Rakki's eyes were dark purplish-red, like last night when he attacked (or tried to attack) Rage. He was bearing his claws and scratching at the ground with them. His rings could were almost as bright as the sun as they brightened and dimmed alternately.

He made his way past his crying sister next to Eifi. He retracted the claws on his left paw and it on her back, "Eifi, are you okay?"

She kept on crying as Rakki bared his claws again and approached Rage. She began backing away slowly, "Stop it Rakki, I don't want to use a Psychic attack, I don't want to hurt you."

Rakki kept walking, "I come here taking my sister for a walk, and you have to tell them how our friends died," he said with slight tears going down his eyes, "why do you think I never told them how they died. I didn't want them to be hurt like they are now."

"Stop it Rakki, I didn't mean to-"

"Shutup! Quit putting that trembling in your voice. I know your faking this whole thing, just like you faked being our friend. I was the only one you showed your real self to. I know that you started that fan on purpose." Rakki immediately stopped his tears and stepped closer, "I hated you sense the day I met you. I was sad the day you died because that meant I wouldn't have anyone to give my revenge on. You're going to pay for putting my friends to dea-" Rakki was pushed back by a black and gray ball and he flew into the bushes.

Rage looked to see that Vee had launched a greatly improved Shadow Ball. Rakki looked up at his sister from the bushed, "Vee…"

"Brother, why can't you accept that you were dreaming while you were in tests! Rage never hurt anyone. The fan was an accident, and all of your hatred for Rage is just a misunderstanding! Just accept it!"

Rakki walked up to his sister, "Why can't you accept that sense Mom and Dad died I've been trying to do what's best for you. I just want you and Eifi to have great lives. Do you know how hard it is to be father and mother for my little sister and also be brother; to be father and mother for my girlfriend; especially when they both think that I'm wrong about their 'friend' trying to kill them?"

Eifi tackled her boyfriend over, "Well don't worry, you don't have to be father and mother to anyone anymore. From now on you don't have a sister or a girlfriend or even a plain friend. You're the only person you have to worry about."

Rakki stared at Eifi for a few quick and tense moments before turning around. He began walking towards the forest and paused before going in, "Fine. If I'm not needed here, then I'll go." He then turned to look directly at Rage with an intense stare that caused her to flinch, "But remember, I go where I'm needed, Rage. That is a threat…and a promise…"

He then bent down a bit and jumped into the trees, traveling away from where his family was…and _used_ to be.

Rage turned toward Eifi and Vee, who had completely stopped crying, probably oblivious to what exactly happened, "Thanks you two, I didn't want to hurt Rakki with a Psychic attack."

Eifi and Vee said nothing, though they did nod, they kept they're scowling faces on and began walking back up the mountain, Rage following close behind.

Ace and Psych sat under the morning sun, there brains swarming with so many questions of what just happened. After a few second that filled eternity, Ace and Psych turned to each other, then looked straight. With the past event fresh in their minds, but all put together, all they could do was sit and play it back in their heads. Play it, rewind it, pause it, even play it in slow mo, but what they knew they could never be able to do, is erase it.

Suddenly, two words that hadn't haunted Ace in years came back, _"What if,"_ he thought, _"What if we need him during the assault on the Galactic Lab raid? What if he doesn't come back? And about Rage, what if..."_

Psych looked up at his friend, noticing a look he hadn't seen sense he himself was almost taken away from Ace by Galactic, "Ace. The two words are back, aren't they?"

"…what if Rakki's right…"

Ace put the last one aside. There's no way someone like that could be bad. She already was trying to help them blow up a lab, there's no way.

* * *

Zen, Buraisu, Coil, Thump, Yanyan, Balckfire, Ruku, Booster, Eifi, Vee, Showers, Thunders, Maple, Vinci, Lukus, Schayl, Psych and Ace were all gathered around to listen to Rage's strategy that everyone could use to defeat the Galactic base. Psych held up a Reflect for Vinci to draw out the base's blueprints according to Rage. The Reflect made the blueprints glow under the darkening night sky. 

"Okay everyone, first, the generator. Booster, Thunders, Ruku, and Blackfire, you are going to be needed to blow it. Maple, Slushy, and Showers, you'll be needed to cover them while they blow the generator."

Shower's tilted her head, "Why do they need all three of us for cover. Is it heavily guarded or something?"

Rage nodded, "Very. With the guards around the generator, you'll have less then a second to cross each hallway to get inside. And with the guard's rotations, these blind sites only happen once a day, at about midnight."

Thunder interjected, "But why would it take four of us just to blow a generator. Ace usually just sends two people to blow a generator and one for cover. The rest he sends to either defend from the air or to free Pokemon. And he always seems to cover the special jobs that don't come around often, like taking out a filing area."

"Well, not to seem mean, but I lived in this base for a while, so I know a lot about it. The generator is larger than a normal one. Now, the Pokemon inside the base, captured for experiments." She pointed with her tail to a place on the top floor of the dome shaped building, "This is where all the Pokemon are held in cages. We're going to need Ace, Psych, Lukus, and Vee to go help the Pokemon with Zen, Vinci, and Eifi covering."

Vinci objected, "Wait, we can't push Vee and Lukus into this, they're just kids."

"Yes, I know. That's why I stationed them with Ace. I know he can be trusted. And as for the air, they're going to have a lot of grunts firing weapons through the see-through roof at Ace and the others, so they'll need cover to hold out. Buraisu, Coil, Yanyan, Thump, and Schayl will all cover from the air."

Buraisu crossed his arms, "But what about you? Shouldn't you do something?"

"You're right. I'll go with Booster and the others to help out with the generator."

"Why not just help with the Pokemon, you can open it up with Eifi by using your extra Psychic power." Coil buzzed.

"Well, like Eifi, I don't have total control of my extra power. My powers are a bit weak."

Ace stood in front of everyone, "Okay, everybody know their stations?" All the Pokemon nodded, "Okay, let's head out." The Pokemon started to get on to Schayl's back while a few got on Lugia's back.

Psych whispered in Ace's ear, "Ace, I'm not really sure about this."

"Don't worry, the plan will go fine."

"It's not the plan," he shook his head, "well, part of it is, but it's Rage, and Rakki. I mean, Rakki left, doesn't that kind of mean he's a bit serious about Rage."

Ace sighed, "Psych, Psych, Psych. Think about it, Rakki would never really leave the group for good. Though we will have to adjust, he won't be gone for more than a week. Also, he did leave, and if he really thought Rage was a problem, wouldn't he stay?"

"I guess so."

Ace rubbed his Pokemon's head, "You think too much, you know that?"

At their stations outside the base, each Pokemon was in his or her position. Psych put a connection through each Pokemon so they could communicate with the others to coordinate the battle strategy.

Ace and his team stood at the North entrance of the base, "Everybody ready?"

Ruku and his team stood on the South end, "Generator Team, ready."

Thump nodded to himself, "Aerial Cover Team, ready."

"Okay everybody, its midnight so be careful." He took a deep breath before giving the word, "Ready…set………ATTACK!"

* * *

What will happen with the plan, and what exactly is Rakki trying to say? Could it possibly be more than what we think? Will Ace continue living the harsh words "What If"? And what exactly will become of Rakki? These ansers and more are all in the next chapter of **The Elite of the Elite**!

_Author's Note: Here's something I really need to point out. If you don't want me to possibly change a character idea you give me, please say so. I must change them sometimes, even drastically in some cases, to keep a stable plot._


	5. Ch 4: The First Assault: Rakki's Wave

_Author's Note: A very late chapter, but my computer crashed so I had to use another computer. But, despite all difficulty, I have finally been able to get my computer working, so here's the fourth chapter of "The Elite of the Elite"!_

**Ch.4 The First Assault: Rakki's Wave**

**Geographic Location: South of Pal Park ruins, Sinnoh; Galactic Basw  
****Location Details: Base home to many captured Pokemon, and possibly to Kiri and Eifi's parents**

"Okay everybody, its midnight so be careful." He took a deep breath before giving the word, "Ready…set………ATTACK!"

Ace's voice rang out to everyone, and the Generator Team began darting through the south entrance of the base. The Aerial Cover Team took flight in the midnight sky to wait for attacks. And Ace's team at the North end began into the base, knowing they had seven stories to climb before they could even start their part of the job.

Rage and her team started around the first corner of the off white hallways. She motioned everyone to stop with her tail as she waited for three guards to pass. She then waved for them to go and they headed down a large hall, quickly approaching the center of the base.

"Rage, what's your position?" Ace asked through the mind link.

"We're approaching the generator, no guards have spotted us yet. What about you?"

"We just passed the file room on the second floor, where do we go to get to the third."

Eifi looked behind them at the file room and thought to herself. _What if my parents location is in there? I could take this chance to see if they're somewhere else._

"Eifi, are you coming?" Vinci shouted out from down the hall, "We found an elevator to the sixth floor, we should be able to get in from there."

The Espeon looked at Vinci as the rest of the team peeked around the corner. She then looked back to the file room, "You guys go ahead, I need to find out something." She ran back around the corner to the files.

Lukus looked up at Ace, "Should we go back and get her?"

Vee answered for him, "No, she has her own mission here, but ours is five floors up, so let's go."

Ace nodded in agreement as they headed to the elevator, feeling a bit relieved that they were still undetected and had found a quicker route. However, the luck was cut short when the elevator doors opened and revealed five Galactic grunts, looking just as surprised as Ace's team.

They quickly pulled out their gun and fired as Ace and the others jumped out of the way. The grunts stepped out and looked around quickly, but didn't see anyone.

"Where'd they go?" the shortest grunt asked.

"Psych, Teleport us!"

The Galactics looked up just as the intruders were holding on tightly to the ceiling and disappeared. After a few second they reappeared into the elevator.

Ace waved as he grabbed one of the grunts guns, "Sorry we couldn't stay in talk, but we have to go."

The elevators doors closed, with some help from Lukus's String Shot, and they began their ascent.

The tallest grunt cringed as he took out a walky-talky, "Errr, this is V3 Patrol reporting to control center. We've got intruders on Level 2, heading to Level 7. Sound the alarms and alert the guards."

* * *

Rage looked around a corner, seeing two guards pass a two-hall intersection. Thankfully, both were heading the opposite way.

Blackfire tapped on Rage's shoulder, "How far to go."

"Don't worry. Everyone see that door at the end of the hall, that's the generator room," she whispered.

"That far," commented Thunders.

"Yeah, what he said. Won't we be caught if we run down there."

Rage looked back, "Once the next two guards pass, then will have to go into a Quick Attack, because we have one second to get down there. We just have to be sneaky."

As if on cue, an alarm sounded through the building and the hallways began flashing red.

Rage looked ahead, "Crap! Forget sneaky, let's head over quick! As soon as we get word from Ace that the trapped Pokemon are safe, we need to blow up the generator!"

The group started dashing through the hallway, but as soon as they passed the first hallway, a grunt opened the generator room door. When he saw the Pokemon, he swung the door open, revealing dozen of guards, armed and ready. They all stepped out into the wide hallway, aiming at the team.

Rage and the others turned around to run, but were soon cut off when they saw each of the other halls were cut off by six guards blocking the hallways.

Booster sighed, "Great, now we're going to die."

Showers smacked her brothers head, "Idiot, we can take these guys," she lied to herself, "Just think positive."

Maple sighed, "We're going to die _**quickly**_."

* * *

Lugia looked down on the Galactic base, "How long do you think it will be until the get to the top? We're going to need to give Aerial support."

Buraisu shook his head as they glided, "I don't know, but I hope it'll be soon."

As soon as he finished the see-through, rounded roof of the base started flashing red on the inside and an alarm rang out around the Pokemon.

"Ace, is it time to attack yet?" Thump asked.

"No, stay in position. We're not to the 7th floor yet. But when we get to the top floor, there will be a lot of guards swarming outside of the base. They'll be climbing up to fire at us while we release the Pokemon. They'll fire through the roof directly, so your job is to stop the before they can do so."

"Roger that."

* * *

The Espeon looked at Vinci as the rest of the team peeked around the corner. She then looked back to the file room, "You guys go ahead, I need to find out something." She ran back around the corner to the files.

Eifi opened the door with her two-tip-tail and silently closed it behind her, forgetting to check if any guards were in there before she went in. But thankfully she was the only person in the small office room.

She glanced around, noting a few filing cabinets at the back of the room. She walked up to them and read the heading around them.

"Let's see, if this base is anything like the one I lived in, the files for captured Pokemon should be in the A-12 box."

She looked at one of the far left drawers, "A-10. A-11. Ah, A-12."

The Espeon opened the bottom drawer and pulled it out. She glanced around the file and pulled out one labeled CP 4000-4500. She dropped it on the floor and almost immediately saw her old file.

Opening it, she read aloud what it said.

**CP 4092**

**Species: Eevee--Espeon (evolved in base)**

**Status: Escaped; presumed dead due to fan malfunction in Lab 0212**

**Altered Abilities: Extra Kinetic and Psycho-Kinetic power**

She then saw Vee's and Rakki's files.

**CP 4405**

**Species: Eevee--Umbreon (evolved prior to capture)**

**Status: Escaped; presumed dead due to fan malfunction in Lab 0212**

**Altered Abilities: None; attempted escape before testing**

**CP 4404**

**Species: Eevee**

**Status: Escaped; presumed dead due to fan malfunction in Lab 0212**

**Altered Abilities: None; attempted escape before testing**

She smiled, thinking Vee sounded so much like her brother from the files, but then returned to the task at hand. She searched quickly then found her Kiri, her mom, and her dad's files.

**CP 4125**

**Species: Girafarig**

**Status: Escaped; presumed dead due to fan malfunction in Lab 0212**

**Updated: Found alive; presumed only Pokemon to survive fan malfunction; locked in main CP room on top floor**

**Altered Abilities: Extra Kinetic and Psycho-Kinetic power**

**CP 4093-4094**

**Species: Both Eevee--Espeon (evolved prior to capture)**

**Status: Dead; both dissected to check for hopeful mutations (no mutations found)**

Eifi stood, shocked at what she just read and unable to absorb the new information. Years of hoping wasted. Her parents never even knew that she had become and Espeon sense they were shipped to an alternate base during her testing.

She stood, wishing something would snap her out of her trance; and she got it.

The room began blinking red, and an ear-popping alarm rang out. She turned to run, but was quickly stopped when she ran into the feet of a Galactic grunt.

"Hello there, little Espeon. You know you shouldn't be sneaking around," he said, aiming his gun at Eifi. "Now it's time to eat bullet."

He moved to pull the trigger, but just as he did a new voice rang out, "Eat this!" A black blur suddenly dropped from an air vent above, shooting what looked like a shadow ball attack at the guard. He was rammed into the wall, knocked out.

This combined with the shock of her parents and the gun, Eifi fell over fainted.

* * *

Rage's team smirked as the strolled into the generator room, careful to step on the fainted guards.

"Okay, we can't wait any longer, we need to blow this thing now," said Slushy.

Rage nodded, "New plan, everyone start aiming your attacks. When this thing is ready to blow, I'll keep it closed with a Reflect. Hopefully, I can hold it until everyone out of range."

Everyone nodded, shooting their attacks at the overgrown boiler. After a few moments, the metal began to stretch, and Rage enclosed it with a Reflect.

"Okay, now let's head out. Booster, Thunders, Ruku, and Maple, you boys go to the south exit, take out every guard on the way. Blackfire, Showers, and Slushy, you're with me to the north exit. Hopefully, this will help even out the odds for Thump and the others."

They all ran in their assigned directions, trying to keep fewer guards from making it out of the base and to the roof.

* * *

Lukus and Psych's Psychic and String Shot kept the doors on either side of the small seventh floor closed, so no guards could get in.

"To bad I didn't have the power to Teleport us directly up here," Psych commented.

Ace stood out in front of all the Pokemon in the cages. All seemed in good enough health to get away, so Ace announced, "You are all about to be free. As soon as we let you out, make a dash for the whole in the wall!"

Ace pointed to a large hole in the wall Zen made. Now giving out all the direction possible, the team began letting Pokemon out and each would escape.

* * *

Thump rammed into a guard trying to climb the base, "WOOHOO! This is awesome!"

Yanyan nodded, "I agree, this is quite vigorating." She shot a Sonic Boom at some on coming guards.

Coil zapped a few grunts coming out of the base, "Hey guys, here comes part of Rage's team."

Lugia responded on the Psychic communication link, "Here comes a few the rest on the north end."

Rage grinned, "Ace, how long until your done? I have a Psychic lock on the generator. When you tell me to, I'll release it."

Ace unlocked another cage inside the base. "A little while longer," he shouted over the alarm, "We're not quite done here. Buraisu, carry Rage up here to help use out. Everybody else, clear out!"

Everybody followed orders. Buraisu let the Esreon go at the hole in the wall, but Vinci stopped him before going, "Here, take Vee and Lukus. They're too young to die here."

"Hey!" both Vee and Lukus shouted, "We can take em'!"

Buraisu flew away to the safety of the forest. While Vince and Zen proceeded to attack the grunts who had managed to climb to the roof.

Rage came on the communication again, "Ace, I can't hold that lock much longer, how long until you're done?"

Psych responded instead, "We need a few more minutes, there are a lot of cages up here."

More and more Pokemon were running through the hole to the forest for safety and to begin their new lives as free Pokemon, but Ace and the others were still doing their jobs.

"Zen, Vinci, you two just get out of here." Ace shouted.

Zen shook his head as he headbutted another guard, "No way, we're staying."

"Yeah!" Vinci added.

Lugia flew up a Whirlwind on some grunts before picking up the Smeargle and Cranidos, "Come on you two, he gave use orders."

"We don't have much time Psych, we need to get these cages open, any ideas?"

The Ralts looked down for a brief second, the looked back up, "One, but I may look a bit different."

Ace opened yet another cage, "If you're saying you can evolve right now, then do it!"

He nodded as he caused himself to glow. Using a Psychic to speed things up, the glowing went away. He then launched a Psychic at the cages, making them all open at once.

All the newly freed Pokemon flooded and poured through the hole, causing Ace to fall.

After the Pokemon had cleared out, he stood and looked at Psych, who didn't seem too happy, "Great, now I'm a Kirlia, a fringing Kirlia! It even looks like I have a skirt now!" he shouted.

Just then dozens of grunts walked through the hole in the wall, all pointing their guns.

Psych sighed, "Ace, I don't have enough power left to take care of these guys."

Ace looked around, seeing if he could use anything to attack with. He then looked down, "Looks like we're going out with a bang, old buddy. Rage, release the lock!"

"No way," she shouted over the Psychic link, "You'll die, and Eifi is still in the base! She'll die, too. But I can't hold the lock much longer!"

Psych sighed, "Great, I'm going to die in a skirt."

Ace held the gun he remembered he grabbed out at the grunts, "Now, now, guys. We're all friends here, just let us go get our friend downstairs and we'll be on our way."

One grunt commented, "What do you mean 'we'? All I see is that Pokemon on your shoulder. And if you're talking about that Espeon downstairs in the filing room, my friend's already taken it out."

Ace and Psych dropped their mouths then looked down.

Ace couldn't help fell bad. _This is exactly what I've dedicated my life to preventing. No more Pokemon were supposed to die because of Galactic, but now Eifi has, and it's because of me……………………What if I hadn't of launched this attack? What if Rakki would have stayed, could we have defeated them? …What if I had never left home, and never started this family,_ Ace remembered that the rest of his family was going to be living around Stark Mountain now, sense they could be safe there, _would it had saved more lives than now? ………………………………………………………………………_

Suddenly Ace smirked, "He goes where he is needed, that's a threat and a promise." Rakki said that a lot over the years; but no time had it had as much significance as this.

The grunts were all pushed forward by a powerful Shadow Ball, and Ace and Psych jumped before they were hit.

Rakki stood at the hole in the wall, an unconscious Eifi on his back. "Don't worry, I also have a lock on the generator, it's going to hold for while. And by the way, I was in the file room earlier, and I found out why I didn't trust Rage. But let's say that later, for now let's just head out."

Ace, Psych, and Rakki all stepped out of the hole, immediately noticing the already loaded Lugia and Schayl. Grinning, Ace and the two Pokemon climbed aboard Schayl.

* * *

In the air above the base, Eifi was just gaining consciousness. Immediately she jumped up, seeing Rakki and Rage near each other, "Rage, run! I'll hold him off."

Psych pushed her to sit, "Don't worry, Rakki trusts her now."

Eifi tilted her head at Psych, "…uh…"

"Yes, I evolved, let's just deal with the matter at hand. Rakki, blow up the base already!"

"Hold on," Eifi said as she looked around, "What happened? That last thing I remember is seeing a black blur."

Ace pointed to Rakki, "Rakki got you out of there before the grunt could shoot. He even saved mine and Psych's lives."

Eifi turned to Rakki, just realizing he was already there, "How'd you…" Eifi the grinned as she leaned against her ex-ex-boyfriend flirtingly, "Gees, thanks for saving me…again."

Rakki blushed, feeling dejavu, "Well, what can I say, I go where I'm needed."

Suddenly a new voice burst into Eifi's flirt fest, "Hey Eifi, long time no see, huh?!"

Eifi looked to the side to see her old friend Kiri. She nearly fainted again, but Rakki held her up, "Anything else to report here?!"

Despite the rushed introduction and reunion, Kiri went on, "I think you do need to know something."

Eifi looked at her, knowing what she was going to say, "My parents…"

Everybody had already been filled in by Kiri on what happened to them. Rakki suddenly felt himself getting wet as Eifi cried into his fur.

Ace sighed, "Okay, let the key go on the generator, let's head back to Stark."

Almost immediately, the light from the explosion lit up the sky. Unfortunately, it was larger than expected and ended up hitting Lugia and Schayl.

They all began to fall to the ground.

* * *

Ace opened his eyes slightly as he hear another human voice speak. He could barely make out the outline of the figure. It was sideways, indicating Ace was lying down.

"Hey Blaine," the voice shouted, "I think these are the guys who blew up the base."

Another, taller, figure appeared. He seemed to bend down near Ace and felt his head, "Kayla, come here, I think we found him."

A slender, female figure walked up and seemed to examine Ace, "Hell, it really is him."

The figure name "Blaine" called out, "Bekki, go get the first aid crew, we have some hurt Pokemon and a human over here! Nate, go get Mr. Omega and Chase!"

Two "yes sir"s were heard, and Ace felt pain rush to his head. He closed his eyes slightly.

"Hold on old friend, you'll be fixed up soon," the girl said.

Ace closed his eyes the rest of the way, losing feeling throughout his body…

* * *

So who exactly are these new people, and what are their intentions? And what will happen with Kiri, and the problem between Rage and Rakki? Find out in the next chapter of **The Elite of the Elite**!

Let's see if you can figure it out.


	6. Ch 5: A Few New Faces

_Author's Note: This took some planning, and some paper work considering my computer doesn't seem to work unless I don't need it. Anyway, I went through quite a few versions of this chapter before picking randomly out of a hat which one to use._

_I've been looking back on my reviews on __**The Elite of the Elite**__, and I've got to say thank you to all who review. Every single review put a smile on my face, and I couldn't help but feel like I was actually a good writer. Behind the screen the everyone is reading, there is a person who feels like they tried there best, but failed. Every single chapter, at least to me, feels like a failure. Honestly, I thought people were insane that they thought these stories of mine were good._

_I want to give a shout out to the following people:  
First, querty12345, for "AWESOME! Keep going!" Those few words brought quite a grin to my face. You are a person of few words, but keep going, your words mean much.  
Next, Solo Rider, for a powerful description of why he liked this story, "__I like it so far, it's refreshingly different. And I like that it has Team Galactic in it, I mean, Team Rocket just sucks, and Teams Aqua and Magma are super annoying."__  
Also, Parrot-san, for keeping up really well with all of my Pokemon stories, and for probably the most interesting character in this story, Rage. Thanks, she's one of my personal favorite characters  
And last but not least, Orangen, for, one, tolerating me so much; two, giving me help in writing; three, keeping up with my stories and encouraging me; four, getting me to start writing; five, giving me some great characters; and six, for being a friend from the start of my writing experience. You have helped me and tolerated every single stupid mistake I have done. Your Ch.2 review, "__And where's my candy?!" You crack me up!__  
__**Both Orangen and Parrot-san, you are the true Elite's!**_

_(Heck, some people think __**they**__ are corny.)_

**Ch.5 A Few New Faces**

**Geographic Location: Unknown  
Location Details: N/A**

**Analysis: Lost**

Ace Omega groaned as he woke up. There was a slight pain in his lower back and left knee, and he felt as if he had been sleeping for days. He laid down with his eyes closed, feeling like everything was a dream. He tried opening his eyes, but it just seemed like an abyss.

_What is this? Where am I?_, he thought as he tried to open his eyes again, seeing a bright light above him.

"A-am I d-dead?" he couldn't help but say it aloud, hoping that something could answer.

"Hardly," another voice sounded out dimly. It was low and seemed to come from Ace's right.

He moved his hand, first checking if it was still there by moving it a bit, in front of the light before answering, "Who are you, and what is this place?"

"I'm Duke Blaine. And don't worry, you're not dead, just a little sore. This is a hospital that you're in. You might want to open your eyes slowly for now. You've been asleep awhile, so your eyes are sensitive."

"I'm Ace O--"

Before he could finish, the voice called Duke Blaine interrupted, "You are Ace Omega. Born in the Sinnoh region, six feet and one-half inch, eighteen years old, you ran away from home at the age of eleven and have, apparently, been living with Pokemon the past seven years while secretly being the destroyer of now hundreds of Team Galactic bases around the world. And not to forget, a believer of the old 'Pokemon Trainer' tails and the apparent re-inventor of the Pokeball."

Ace felt for the edge of the hospital bed he was laying on and threw his legs off the side to sit up. He looked around and saw the standard hospital equipment: computer, stethoscope, and IV among other things. His eyes then rested upon the man in front of him.

The man had pitch black, curly hair, was about six-foot three, and had a slight build. He had a black shirt and baggy, camouflage pants on. His eyes were dark brown, almost black, and looked as if they'd burn a hole through anything they looked at (Ace actually checked himself to make sure he had no holes in his body). The most distinct feature on him was a thin, healed scar that reached from the left corner of his lip, ended at the bottom of his left eye, then continued again above it until it reached its finishing point near the top of his forehead.

Ace twitched at the sight of the man and couldn't help but ask again, "Who are you?"

The man kept staring, seeming to study Ace and not blinking until he began to speak, "Like I said, I'm Duke Blaine. Make sure you listen, I don't like to repeat myself."

Ace then noticed something missing, "Hey, where's everyone else?"

Blaine stood, staring at the door, "Come with me. I'll explain everything I can on the way."

"To where?" Ace asked as he followed Blaine out the door.

He found himself in an off-white hallway, everything looking like a typical hospital, but it also seemed to resemble a science lab. There were dozens of people walking through the hallways and rooms, carrying clipboards, test tubes, and a variety of other objects. They began walking, taking a right at the first hallway intersection.

Blaine didn't have to turn around to tell that Ace was looking around, "You see this area around you? This is the bottom basement floor of the resistance base. Right where we're standing is exactly one mile under ground. We fight against Team Galactic, much like you do."

After taking a few turn, they began walking towards what seemed like a multi-layered garage door. A man beside it opened pulled a chain to lift it and closed it behind the pair as they continued to walk.

Ace found himself in a huge room that looked like a giant aircraft hangar without any aircraft. It was at least ten stories tall, a few hundred feet wide, and hundreds of feet long. There were a few vehicles, and ironically a few aircraft, all with people working on them. At the side were benches and equipment here and there with people sitting and working. It almost looked like a museum.

Soon, a man in a small, in-door vehicle drove up. Blaine got on, motioning for Ace to follow. The man then started driving to the other end of the hangar.

"All this around you," Blaine began, "is run by me. We have a few Pokemon, here and there. And we do have someone who is able to talk to Pokemon, like you do."

He pointed to the left at a woman with a Cubone beside her. They were both sitting down at a bench, the girl tying one of her boots. She was short, about five-foot four, and though you couldn't tell because of here height, here limbs were a bit stunted. Her hair was white-blonde, about chin length, and here head was covered with a gray cap. Here clothing was baggy with many different shade of brown. Leaning on the bench beside her was a baseball bat that seemed to have been used so much it was almost perfectly straight, up and down. The Cubone sitting beside her seemed to have human like eyes and fingers and was playing with her club.

Something that looked like a large Cubone tail was behind the girl.

"That's Jodi Saffron, and her friend Marion. They can understand each other. Jodi used to be in Team Galactic, until she they ended up trying to fuse here and Marion together. Now she has a Cubone tail and likes to carry around that baseball bat."

Ace blinked as the two were out of sight. He then turned to Blaine, "So, where are my friends?"

Blaine simply pointed forward, "There in the underground dome. It's full of grass, trees, things like that. We keep it there for workers."

Ace shook his head in puzzlement as another 'garage' door opened. They got out of the vehicle and walked through. As the door closed behind them, they found themselves in a small, off-white room.

Blaine glanced at Ace, "It may not look it, but we're going through decontamination. We don't let any harmful germs get into the dome."

"Decontamination complete!" said a robotic voice. Then, a small door opened up and the two walked in.

Ace looked around, seeing a simulated sunny day covering the roof of the large dome. In the middle was a large forest. The dome seemed to be about a mile long, at least. There were trees, shrubs, and even streams, a lake, and a waterfall.

"This place has a censor that reaches the surface," Blaine said, "So if it rains a mile up, it rains in here. If it's sunny, it's sunny in here. It's very peaceful. Your friends are somewhere in here."

Ace scanned the area, looking for anyone familiar. Soon, a light green and white blur appeared in front of him. The boy focused his vision and saw Psych's upside-down head facing him. He must have been on top of his head, Ace thought.

"Hey Ace! Feelin' okay, last I saw you they were putting you on an IV?!"

Ace grinned, "Yeah buddy, I'm okay."

Out of the corner of his eye, the teenager saw Blaine shaking his head. He turned to him as Psych turned his head to also see, "Hey, what are you doing that for?"

"It's nothing," Blaine answered, "I just don't get how you can understand that Pokemon's speech. I've known Jodi for years, but I still don't understand."

Psych turned his head back to Ace, "Oh yeah, have you met Jodi yet, she's fun to talk to?"

"No, he hasn't, but why don't you meet her now, Ace?"

The boy looked down to see a Marion, the Cubone from earlier. Seeing her this close, he could tell she was about a foot taller than normal Cubone.

From behind her came the Jodi. She looked up at Ace, holding a hand out, "I'm Jodi Saffron, and you must be the famous Ace Omega I've heard so much about."

Ace shook her hand, noticing the height difference between himself and the girl, "You guest correctly, but what do you mean by famous?"

The girl turned to Blaine, "Sir, you haven't told him yet?!"

Blaine shook his head, "I'll leave that to you, but I have business to attend to." He walked through the garage door and it soon closed behind him.

Jodi slapped her forehead, "I'm sorry, he can be so stubborn sometimes."

Ace tilted his head, "What am I missing here?"

"Well, some of the people here know about your achievements. We have a few people who have even seen you in action, but let's talk about that later. Right now, why don't you just relax."

Ace nodded and the girl began to walk away. Marian turned around and waved, "By the way, the boss said that you have free roam of the base, so go ahead and enjoy yourself!"

They then disappeared behind the garage door.

Ace shook his head, feeling a large headache coming on.

"You okay," Psych asked.

"Yeah," Ace replied, "I just need to get some rest."

So what exactly is going on, confusion seems to be a main problem right now. Find out what exactly is going on in the next chapter of **The Elite of the Elite!!**


	7. Ch 6: Not Until the 'War' is Won

Jodi is short (about 5'4") because her limbs are somewhat stunted

_Author's Note: My computer, as most of you know, has been out for some time. I did manage to get this chapter up, however. And let me tell you, it took me a lot of speed to get this done before my computer goes down. It only gives me about 15 minutes at a time, so there are some spelling mistakes._

_Well, you're going to see the Pokemon named Surnite in this chapter, and she has the kind of voice any Kirlia would have._

**Ch.6 Not Until the 'War' is Won**

**Geographic Location: one mile underground; East of Phenac City ruins; Snagem Canyon**

**Location Details: was once home to Team Snagem hideout; currently main headquarters of The Resistance, a secret organization dedicated to the removal of Team Galactic power; The Resistance has widened the area of Team Snagem's hideout, putting it's base one mile underground all the way to one story above the surface**

Psych, Vinci, Lukus, and Vee all sat beside Ace's sleeping body. He had been asleep for almost twenty four hours, causing them to worry about his condition. The teenager was lying with his head against a tree in the forested area of the large dome they were in, and his arms across his gut.

Psych sighed as he leaned back against a log, "Man, how long is he going to sleep?!"

Vinci plopped down beside him, "I don't know, I just wish he'd wake up."

Lukus, now a Silcoon, pulled in his spikes beside them, "I know what you mean, I feel like this is longer than I waited to evolve."

Vee rolled her eyes at the boys' comments, "Oh, come on guys. I can't imagine how confused he must be right now. I mean, the last thing he saw was the explosion, then he woke up a week later to see a guy that looks like a homicidal scarecrow watching him, and then he finds out that someone else can talk to Pokemon."

Psych shook his head, "Could you be any less of a girl, always seeing someone else's point of view."

Lukus and Vinci laughed a Psych folded his arms satisfyingly. Vee rolled her eyes again, "You actually call that an insult. You're such a boy," she then smirked, "Though know one could tell you were a boy by looking at you."

The Kirlia frowned reluctantly as Lukus and Vinci burst into laughter.

A small laugh was then heard from a nearby voice, "Looks like you got him, Vee." Everybody turned to see Jodi, Marian, and Surnite.

"Hey Surnite," the Eevee said to the Kirlia, "I haven't seen you in a few days."

Jodi sat on the opposite side of Ace while the Cubone and Surnite joined, "I know, sorry. I've had a lot of paperwork lately."

"How'd you know Ace was here?" Lukus asked.

"Nate and Bekki told Jodi you all were in the woods." Marian said

"Oh yeah," Vinci said, "They came by earlier, but Bekki really wanted to leave when we asked about Blaine."

Surnite laughed, "You all have only been here for a week, so I guess you don't know. Bekki always gets like that when someone talks about Blaine."

Psych scowled, "Yeah, who apparently looks like a homicidal scarecrow."

Jodi and Marian couldn't help but laugh and Vee shook her head, "Next time you do that, I'm charging you for copyright."

The Blonde and the Cubone both laughed again, then Vinci looked around, "Hey, where'd Surnite go?"

Marian grinned, "She always Teleports away when she gets near you, Psych."

Vee tilted her head, "But I thought she wasn't good at Teleport."

"She isn't, look up." Vinci said, pointing upward.

Everyone looked where he was pointing to see the Kirlia hanging from one of the above branches. She sighed to herself, "Could somebody help me?"

Jodi held out her hand, "Just let go."

"I can't." the Pokemon shook her head.

"I'll help!" Psych said as he teleported himself. After a few moments, he appeared at the top of the branch. "BOO!" he shouted down at the other Kirlia.

She let out a light yelp as she fell, and Jodi caught her just over Ace's head.

Vee looked up at Psych, "Why do you always have to be mean to girls!"

"Yeah!" Marian added as Jodi hugged the crying Kirlia.

Psych merely laid down on the branch, "It's not my fault most girls are scared of everything."

Vee was about to retort when a brunette girl a bit shorter than Ace appeared from behind a tree.

"Hey Kayla," Vee said.

Kayla looked down at the Eevee, who seemed to just be shouting her name, "Uhhh, what's she saying Jodi?"

"She said 'Hi', but why are you here?"

Kayla grinned, "Hi Vee. But anyway, Nate told me Ace was in here, so I wanted to see if he was awake."

"How are Chase and Mr. Omega holding up?"

"Well, Chase really wants to meet his big brother, and Mr. Omega wants to talk to Ace in private, he's really sad and happy at the same time." The girl's pocket suddenly vibrated, and Kayla pulled out a walky-talky, "Kayla here, over."

"_Kayla, is he awake?" _Blaine's voice buzzed.

"No, he's still asleep."

"_Then you will have to do the reconnaissance without him. Report to G2 on level B1, you've got to scout a base that just started operating on an island off ofy Orre's coast. Make sure you grab a parachute, Nate's driving."_

"Roger," she said as she put the device back in her pocket. "Well, you heard the 'scarecrow', I got to go." She turned around and walked back into the trees.

Vee suddenly looked up, "Psych, you owe Surnite an apology! That was really mean what you did to her!"

Psych rolled his eyes, "Yeah right!"

Vee was about to retort when the female Kirlia peeked from behind Jodi's back, "Um, it's okay, he got me down," she looked at the ground and smiled, "so he doesn't have to apologize."

Psych looked at Surnite as he hung upside down from his feet, feeling a lump in his throat, "FINE, I'm sorry! I was just trying to have some fun on my part. My bad!"

Vinci and Lukus were trying to hold in their laughter before bursting out, "HA! Psych has his first crush!" Vinci shouted.

"What! No I don't!"

Marian grinned, "Looks like Surnite has her first crush, too." She nudged the Kirlia with her bone.

Surnite just grinned as she sat out of sight behind Jodi's back. Psych continued to hang upside down and folded his arms.

Ace began to move a little. His hand moved to his head and he groaned as he tried to lift up.

The group slightly jumped as Ace popped up onto his feet quickly. He looked around in all directions, noticing Psych above him, Vinci, Vee, and Lukus to his side, and then Marian and Jodi to the other.

When he realized he was where he fell asleep, he quickly sat down and leaned against the tree, "Okay, one, how long have I been asleep; two, what's new; and three, who besides Lukus has evolved?"

Jodi laughed, "You've been asleep for about a day. But I do have a few people for you to meet. And no one else has evolved."

Marion helped Jodi push the reluctant Surnite into view, "This is Surnite, she's a little shy around new people, and just about everything else."

Ace waved slightly, "Hi Surnite, I'm Ace."

The Pokemon waved reluctantly, "So you really can talk to Pokemon?"

The teenager nodded, "Yup, for six-and-a-half years."

"But how can you when you haven't been combined with a Pokemon?"

"I just figured it out, I guess."

He then looked up at Psych, "Psych, report."

The Pokemon dropped down and landed in front of Ace, "Everyone is accounted for. But we do have two Pokemon in the ER."

Ace suddenly jumped up, "Psych, I was the ER on the way here, let's go. Lukus, Vinci, and Vee, tell Rage, Rakki, and Eifi to meet me by the lake."

The small group looked on confusedly as Ace ran towards the ER.

Ace and Psych arrived quickly in the ER wing of the floor, almost running into more than a few people. They almost immediately saw a sign labeled 'Veterinary Clinic', and they both began to run down the hall. Very shortly they arrived at a long stretch of windows looking into the rooms.

Ace looked in on the first right one to see Kiri lying on a cushioned table and hooked up to a number of machines. He saw that her heartbeat was normal for a sleeping Girafarig and that she only seemed to have a few minor scratches along with a broken front right leg.

He sighed with slight relief before Psych directed him to the window to the left where both of the giant flyers of the group were lying down on large tables with their heads facing the window. Five scientists were walking back-and-fourth and around the large Pokemon, checking and mending injuries and writing down meaningless things. Blaine was looking at the two Pokemon observantly. He then waved to cue two of the scientists. They each put a needle into the Pokemon.

Ace jolted to the side to the door and slammed his way through only to be caught by the arms by two guards. Psych jumped onto Ace's head, about to use a Psychic before Blaine stepped in.

"Let him go you two, he's our ally."

The guards let go and Ace rubbed his arm, "What did you have put into them?!"

"A test substance. If it works how it should there wounds should heal quickly."

Ace looked up at Lugia and Schayl's wings. Lugia's wing tips were cut and in severe condition. The left even had a branch plunged through it, though it wasn't bleeding, so it must have went through a spot with no nerves. The Psychic-Types head was cut there seemed to be a few cuts down his neck.

Schayl's condition was not as serious, with the end of his wings bruised and cut, and a large bruise on his underbelly, he seemed to be okay.

"And what if it doesn't work how it should?'

Blaine looked at the Pokemon, "Let's just hope it works. Now just in case they are dieing, we've been running a few tests. Just to see how there wings handle stress and such. We're about to inject them with a liquid that will induce vomiting, we need to see what they've eaten before the explosion."

One of the scientists was about to inject Schayl before Ace grabbed the needle and tossed it into the trash.

He then leered at Blaine, "You're not doing anything to these Pokemon! If you must know, Lugia ate Acacia leaves and Schayl eats nothing berries."

One of the scientists jotted down what Ace said and put his needle away.

"Fine, but we need you to leave, we need to test how much pressure it takes to pierce the skin."

Ace stepped closer to the Pokemon, being ready to protect them, "Your not doing anything to these Pokemon."

"Nonsense, just step away or I'll have the guards lock you up. If these two are going to die, then there's no point in not running any tests. Besides, these Pokemon are our property now, we can do as we please."

Psych jumped up onto Ace's head again and got in a stance to attack, "No one owns these Pokemon, and you're not doing anymore tests. Look at Psych, Calm Mind can be useful to help a Pokemon, but if used on a human such as you, it completely erases the mind. And that won't kill you, you'll die from suffocation. If you've done any test or anything on these Pokemon…you are no better than Galactic…," Blaine seemed more shocked at the last comment than the threat, "…and you deserve the same punishment I plan to give Cyrus."

Ace smirked mentally, realizing by the look on Blaine's face that he was winning this fracas. So, being Ace, he decided to establish who would be calling the shots. The Trainer looked at two of the scientists, "You two, get that branch out of the Pokemon's wing." He then pointed to another two scientists, "You two sterilize and bandage the wounds." Then he turned to the last, "You help them out, and check on the Girafarig in a little bit. After you do this, you've all got the rest of the day off."

He then continued his scowl as he looked at Blaine, "Psych, tell Eifi over the MindCom that we're coming. And if these Pokemon's conditions improve, or if the Girafarig wake up, one of you notify me."

Ace coolly but sternly walked out the door in the direction of the dome, "We're not losing another friend, Psych. Not until this 'war' of ours is won."

_Author's Note: By the way, a few of you have given me characters but complained about how I told you there changes would go, so here is the claimer or whatever you want to call it, but here is the contract for OC's:_

"_Anyone who wishes to submit an original character to automatically agrees that the character can be changed in any way I see fit. If you do not want a character changed, __**DO NOT**__ submit an idea for a character. If you say you do not want a character changed after you have submitted, then the character will either be claimed as mine or be claimed to you with a rude or crude claimer."_

_To those of you who keep sending me characters and do not want them changed, just stop reading now, because you character will continue to be used by me through the full or part of the story. But I do want to thank you, because those characters are on the top of my list of characters to potentially __**die**__._

_This is not against the people who gave me Rage, Jodi and Marian, or Bluefire (who may or may not be used)._


End file.
